Problem: A white tie costs $$16$, which is $2$ times as much as a red watch costs. How much does the red watch cost?
Explanation: The cost of the white tie is a multiple of the cost of the red watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$16 \div 2$ $$16 \div 2 = $8$ A red watch costs $$8$.